


Distracted Studies

by gomen__ne



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: G’raha has a coochie, M/M, uses he pronouns tho and is male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 07:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20385886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gomen__ne/pseuds/gomen__ne
Summary: He just wanted to read.





	Distracted Studies

Of all the tomes that he was able to gather on the matter in Norvrandt he finally found the one.

A book about how light could be contained. 

His tail was swaying in joy freely, his clothing different from his usual robes. No one was to bother him today, Sunday was a dedicated day for him to not be bothered and to focus his efforts back to what his true goal was. To summon the Warrior of Light, his Warrior of Light. He already knew how to summon but he had been waiting and watching for the time of both stars to line up. At the moment they were in the middle of investigating Omega. Something that needed to be done lest the technology needed for him to exist in this world be removed and his placement undone. Truly he had no idea what would happen if the place he came from were to disappear. Perhaps he would continue to live in the tower? Perhaps him and the tower would simply disappear, its aether to return into the lifestream? Truly he had no clue but it was of little worry. His goal was to save the Source and the First. He must prevent the 8th Umbral Calamity.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts, ears wiggling as he stared down at the tome in question. It was opened to the section he needed to read. The pages were yellowed with age, and some of its script being outdated from the somewhat more recent alphabet that those in Norvrandt used. It would take some time to decrypt. He looked around the room for a place to read. Books were piled high on his desk, and the chair was layered with more books. He furrowed his brows in thought before his eyes settled on the blanket draped over the back of the book ladden chair, a pillow tossed behind it as well. 

With an idea in mind he quickly moved to lay the blanket on the crystal floor of the room, pillow tossed half mindedly on the fabric before he slowly laid down on his stomach, book carefully being placed as he adjusted himself. He had not laid like this in years. It was a very childish thing to do, to lay on the floor and read but it was a familiar action to do. He smiled as his tail swayed behind him happily, face nuzzling against the pillow as he continued to get comfortable. With a happy sigh he opened the book once again in front of his pillow, his clothed chest pressed against the large cushion. 

Now where was he…

“For a man who is considered royalty laying on the floor isn’t very fitting of you.”

He rolled his eyes as he exhaled, ignoring the familiar Ascian who loved to bother him as his footsteps came closer to his resting place.

He went back to the yellowed pages of his book, slowly parsing the text about Light and its dormant properties. It spoke about crystals of light—

“Again with the cold shoulder Exarch? Or should I be allowed to call you G’raha while we’re alone like this.”

The Ascian crouched before G’raha felt a hand fall onto his head, ears reflexively folding back as the gloved hand ruffled his ginger hair. He furrowed his brows angrily ignoring the others… affections. He had to focus. Sure, he could postpone his research for when his uninvited guest was gone. But time was strange. The proper timing for the summoning could happen tomorrow. He had no way of predicting the movements of the two Stars aligning. It was unfortunate but that's how it was.

The Ascian sighed, his hand leaving the top of his head as he remained crouched next to the others resting form, his eyes glossing over the form of the others body. He scoffed at the others dress. A hempen undershirt and short black shorts were rare to see him wear, his form always covered by those black robes which reminded him of his own ilk. His gloved hand began to trail over the others exposed back, shocking the Miqo’te who promptly straightened their tail. Fingers followed a pale skinned spine before landing on the red fur of their tail, delicate fingers caressing the base as if he were petting a kitten. Unconsciously the Miqo’te wiggles their rear upward, their position changing slightly but not by much as he continued to read uninterrupted.

G’raha bit his lip as a light blush peppered his cheeks. It wasn’t uncommon that the Ascian in question visited him for personal favours. Ever since the first time he fell for his advancements he was a frequent visitor to bother him and to commit to sexual favours. To be frank, he did not mind the attention as it was as needed for him as it was for the Ascian. But on the other hand he was nervous about what he would do if he declined. Emet-Selch was powerful and volatile and unpredictable in his schemes, it was best to play along or ignore his antics than anything.

Emets hands continued to trail down, passing by the stretched out tail and landing on two black covered cheeks. The fabric was thin and skin tight, accentuating the curved of his hips and rear. The Ascian moved behind the feline male, both of his glove covered hands fondling the raised rear of the smaller of the two. G’raha breathed in deeply, doing his best to focus on his reading but really he was biting his lip and forgetting where he was, eyes passing over random words as he couldn’t focus properly. 

He was about to change his plans before the Garlean spoke.

“Pay me no mind, continue reading if that is so important to you. I will help myself.”

He wiggled his hips awkwardly into the others larger hands, the motion of awkwardness being confused for eagerness. The taller male smiled before fingers made quick work of the black shorts, pulling them down to the Miqo’tes mid thigh as pale cheeks were exposed to the air of the room. A quick slap to the pale skin made it flush and the owner yelp in surprise drawing a chuckle from the Garlean. Hands continued to squeeze and play, heavy breaths started to come out from the smaller male. 

The Ascian snapped his fingers, his own clothing changing to that of his small clothes, usual large coat and robes discarded for something much easier to remove. This wasn’t the first time he had worn this outfit. A simple loose sleeveless shirt and a small tanga to hold his package. Hands once again landed on the Miqo’tes rear, this time changing the angle of the smaller males hips, angling them into an easier position to access his privates.

When the two first began these small indulgences with each other he was surprised to see that he had the genitalia of a woman, however it was no issue in the matter. The Ascian would make quick work of lowering his defences in the way a man with thousands of years of experience could. 

Fingers slowly found their way to his slit which sent a shiver up his spine, lips being caressed lovingly and gently with calloused fingers. They quickly found their target and rubbed his small nub slowly causing him to whimper wantonly. The book was pushed to the side, it’s mysteries could wait. The Garlean licked his lips before pressing pecks to the back of pale thighs, some lingering on the spoiled rear. The smaller males tail was swaying happily back and forth, it’s tip almost tickling the nose of the Garlean. A hand grabbed it, thumb trailing over the tip which made the feline like male purr lightly. Truly he was being spoiled now… not that he would admit it.

The raven haired male adjusted himself, him being much larger was a problem sometimes, especially when they were both on the floor like this. Before long an experienced tongue was working its way around the others lips, a bud being teased causing toes to curl and a small noise to come out of the Miqo’te. Suckles and licks and the nudging of a tongue sent the Miqo’te squirming, his hips wiggling eagerly towards the other. His pale hand was bunched up into the blanket below them, the pillow now pressed into his face as his ears folded down and crystal arm hugged the pillow tightly. His face was flushed in embarrassment, the Ascians actions being too effective on him. 

Truly he was too good at this…

The larger male soon pulled away, a whine emitting from the smaller. A playful slap was sent to a pale thigh giving their body another jerk and a small moan. 

“Ready?”

The Miqo’te looked back with half lidded bright ruby eyes. He did always ask. He was courteous enough to do so.

He let a simple nod answer the other as a soft smile graced the Garleans lips. Ere long he felt the others member against his rear, it was quite large but it was proportionate to the Garleans larger figure. He excitedly jerked his hips back into the other which made the Garlean smile, a small smack on the cheek for their eagerness. He felt the Ascian crane over him, arms trapping him under the larger male as he continued to move into a comfortable position. 

He would be lying if he said he didn’t want this, and his wetness would be an easy indicator.

He bit his lip as the others member entered him gingerly and slowly, the Ascian taking deep breaths at the tightness of the Miqo’te. Kisses began to pepper his shoulders, some trailing over the crystal growing over his neck and shoulder. He whimpered and wiggled his hips eagerly, trying to adjust himself for the others size. It didn’t matter how many times they did this, it always took a second or two for them to get comfortable.

Before long the first thrust happened, a pale hand coming up to plush lips to stifle the first noise. Their breaths were already heavy and mingled with grunts and noises as they continued to adjust to each other. Soon thrusts began to have a steady pace, the slapping of skin echoing through the room as noises accompanied each sound. The Miqo’te was attempting to stifle each one but at each attempt one would escape, the pillow he was biting wet with his drool. 

The Ascian sped up his actions, a hand raising off the floor and wrapping around the Miqo’tes neck, it wasn’t firm or compressing onto his airway, he supposed it was a sign of dominance if anything . A hard bite to his shoulder and a loud grunt signified the older male had finished. It was sure to leave a mark unless it were to be covered by the crystal slowly growing on his skin. The Ascian pulled off of him as he leaned back on his knees, his smaller partners body slipping down before it slumped onto the blanket unceremoniously. 

The Garlean observed his handiwork before his hand trailed back on the other's back. Some of his semen began to leak out of their slit, hips wiggling awkwardly at the wet feeling. 

“Shall we clean ourselves up?”

He didn’t respond. He didn’t need to. The answer was obvious.

Another snap of fingers and both were teleported out of the room.

The research would need to wait.


End file.
